littlebillfandomcom-20200213-history
The No-Talking Contest
'''The No-Talking Contest '''is an episode. Plot The episode begins with April singing in the kitchen very loudly. Bobby and Little Bill are very annoyed. Bobby finally speaks up and tells April to be quiet so they can clean the kitchen up. Little Bill also tells her to be quiet. April tells them that she is singing and her voice is wonderful. Bobby tells her that she's been singing for the past two minutes and seventeen seconds straight and knows this because of his new watch that he got. April says that it's a free country and continues to sing. Little Bill scream that April is starting to give him a headache. Bobby comes up with a plan and starts howling like Spark-E the dog on Captain Brainstorm. Little Bill joins in with him. April starts to sing louder to mask them. Big Bill comes into the kitchen to see what all of the noise is about. Everyone hushes up when he does. Bobby tells Big Bill that April has been torturing him with that song for three minutes and twelve seconds straight. Little Bill says that his ears feel like crying when he hears that song. April insists that she has a good voice and asks Big Bill to back her up. Big Bill admits that to him her voice sounds like a bird. April brags to the boys just how good she is at singing. Bobby and Little Bill note that birds also make other noises and they start to squawk like crows. Big Bill tells them that they only have to put up with each other until the kitchen is over and asks that they do it quietly. The children agree to do it quietly. Later, April is sweeping the floor while Bobby is washing the dishes. Little Bill tells Bobby that he has an idea and suggests that they have a No-Talking Contest. Bobby asks why he wants to have one when he knows he'll lose. April agrees with Bobby and states that Little Bill is always the first one to talk. Little Bill says that stuff always happens that makes him want to talk. Bobby says that he's not supposed to talk no matter what happens. Little Bill says he's not going to talk this time no matter what. He insists he is going to win. Bobby says that he's going to time everyone to see how long they can go on his new watch. Bobby says the No-Talking Contest starts now. All of the children are quiet. Bobby decides to end the contest early and puts his watch in the sink. Bobby mutters the word, oh, and Little Bill talks by saying that Bobby dropped his watch in the sink. Bobby laughs and notes it only took him ten seconds to make Little Bill talk. April notes that Little Bill lost again. Little Bill states that isn't fair because Bobby did say the word, oh. April realizes that Bobby did make that sound so Little Bill would say something. She says that's the same as talking so Bobby lost that time. Little Bill is excited that he didn't lose that game. April says that Bobby lost because he spoke first. Bobby says that was only a practice round and the real round is about to begin. Little Bill agrees and they add no sounds. April says that the rules for the contest this time are no words or sounds that come from the mouth. The boys agree to it. The second No-Talking Contest begins. Little Bill makes faces into the glass plate that he is holding. This causes April to laugh and Little Bill notes that April just lost. April argues that she didn't say anything. Little Bill notes that April laughed which is a sound that comes from your mouth. Bobby agrees with Little Bill and says that April loses. April says they're doing this again. She says that this time, there is no talking, laughing, sounds, or tricks to make anyone make a sound. Bobby says it's no fun without tricks. April says that it doesn't matter and says that the person that loses will be the biggest loser ever. Little Bill asks if nobody talks before they finish the kitchen what will happen. April says that this contest will go on until somebody finally talks. Bobby asks how they're going to know what happens if someone goes into another room. Little Bill says that they have to stick together so they know that nobody talks. The children agree and Little Bill says that he's going to win no matter what happens. Little Bill starts to sing to himself that he is not going to talk this round. April asks him what he's doing. Bobby says that Little Bill actually has a good idea and notes that he is getting the sounds out of his mouth. The children all start to make lots of noise. While they start dancing around, Bobby accidentally knocks his watch into the garbage can without realizing it. The children start the contest. While Little Bill washes the kitchen, he imagines that the refrigerator, cookie jar, cups, pans, and toaster are all telling him that he will win. Little Bill is snapped out of his imagination by the phone ringing. Big Bill calls into the kitchen and tells one of the children to answer it. It is a cordless phone so April picks it up. She hands it to Bobby and then Bobby hands it to Little Bill. Little Bill hands it to Big Bill. Big Bill talks with Brenda and notes that he thinks the children are having another No Talking Contest. Big Bill asks if she'll be working and Brenda says yes. Big Bill says he'll see her when she gets back. Big Bill asks if any of them want to say goodbye to Brenda. Little Bill initially wants to, but then remembers the No-Talking Contest and shakes his head no. Big Bill says this is the most serious No-Talking Contest of them all. After he hangs up, he notes he when he was younger, him and his brother would have all sorts of contests like n blinking contests, no moving contests, and no smiling contests. Big Bill asks if any of them want to go to Uncle Al's store to get ice cream. The children are prepared to say yes, but they all clamp hands over their mouths. Big Bill notes that they are good at this contest and leaves them alone. The children finally finish cleaning the kitchen. Bobby starts to notice that his watch is missing from his wrist. He looks over at the sink, but it's not in there. He looks under the table, but doesn't find it under there either. April and Little Bill notice, but they don't say anything. Big Bill calls into the other room and notes that they must be done with the kitchen by now. He asks that they come out to see him. April signals to Bobby and asks what he's doing. Bobby points to his wrist to signify that his watch is still missing. April shrugs her shoulders indicating she doesn't know where it is. The children go out into the living room to see Big Bill. Big Bill notices that they still aren't talking and tells them that they might as well listen to him then. He asks them if he remembers the story he told them about the time he went fishing with his grandfather and caught a prize winning fish. He asks them if they remember what kind of fish it was. Big Bill says it was a trout. Big Bill starts to tell them the story about the summer he spent with his grandfather and all the days they went fishing and caught nothing. The children are starting to get bored of the story because they've heard it so many times. Outside, Big Bill hears the garbage truck outside. He notes that there's still garbage in the kitchen and he should go throw it in the garbage truck while it's outside. Little Bill gets up and looks out the window to see the garbage truck. Big Bill says hello to the garbage man and starts to carry the trashcan down the steps. Little Bill looks outside and notices that Bobby's new watch is inside the trashcan. He wants to say something, but he remembers the No Talking Contest and stays silent. Little Bill wants to say something to Bobby, but he doesn't. He sees Big Bill tie up the bag and is preparing to walk it over to the garbage truck. Little Bill then looks over to see that Bobby is looking at his wrist and is really missing his watch. Little Bill knows that if it's thrown away it'll be gone forever. The garbage man takes the garbage can and is ready to dump it into the garbage truck. Little Bill comes to his senses and yells for Big Bill to stop. April and Bobby are quick to say that Little Bill is the loser of the game. Little Bill yells at them that Bobby's watch is in the garbage. Bobby runs out with him. Big Bill asks Little Bill what's wrong. Little Bill informs him that Bobby's watch is in the garbage. Bobby asks him how he knows that. Little Bill says he saw it when Big Bill took the garbage out. Big Bill opens the bag and the watch is in there. Bobby thanks Big Bill and Little Bill. April tells Little Bill that he's a hero. Little Bill notes that he lost the No-Talking Contest which means he's the big loser. Big Bill tells Little Bill that there are more important things in life than winning. He notes that Little Bill saved Bobby's watch and he's proud of him for doing the right thing. April and Bobby agree and they actually declare him the winner even though he talked. Little Bill is happy to be the winner and he begins to cheer. The episode ends with everyone celebrating Little Bill's victory. Category:Episodes